The present invention relates to a device for cleaning debris from eaves troughs or gutters.
When cleaning eaves troughs on the roofs of buildings, an individual usually climbs a ladder to gain access to the eaves trough located at the edge of the roof. After cleaning the area along the eaves trough within his or her arm's reach, the individual must then climb down the ladder and move it to clean another area. This process takes considerable time, is inconvenient, and is also dangerous due to the risk of bodily injury from falling off the ladder.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for cleaning such eaves troughs while the individual stands on the ground and thus eliminating the use of a ladder.